Conventional methods of delivering gas (e.g., air, oxygen, oxygen-enriched air, and other breathing gas mixtures) to the respiratory tract of a patient often result in discomfort to the patient, especially when the gases are delivered over an extended period of time. A need remains for improved methods and apparatus for delivering breathing gas.